ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian
How Sebastian joined the Tourney Prior to Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lili was captured and held ransom by Astaroth and Tira. While in captivity, she struggled violently to free herself, taking out one of her captors. That fight triggered her hunger for battle. However, Lili's father was a good hearted man who hated conflict. "I don't want Father to be upset with me... but I also want to fight." Lili could no longer control her urge to fight. Under the guise of a simple vacation, she used the family's private jet to take part in street fighting tournaments around the world. One day, she receives an invitation to the Smash Bros. Tourney. Sebastian arrives and soon realizes that the host of this tournament was none other than Master Hand, the main Super Smash Bros. series antagonist. Sebastian, Lili, Astaroth, and Tira all decide to enter the Tourney and put an end to Mr. Rochefort's business troubles. In Tourney 2, him as Lili were invited in a resturant by a gentleman named Dampierre, he talked about the next Tourney by an Unknown girl, so he, Lili and Dampierre decided to enter the 2nd Tourney and win the trophy. Character Select Screen Animation Sebastian gives a butler-style bow and says "Care to be of some service?". Special Attacks Piercing Thorn Fortissimo (Neutral) Sebastian will throw a slim, almost-invisible thorn to attack while shouting "Dodge this!". They can either travel straight or at an angle (roughly 45 degrees towards the ground), depending on whether Sebastian is in the air or not. The Neutral Special button can be held to add up to 5 more thorns, and the needles can be saved for a short time later by pressing the shield button or grab button. Sebastian Chimera (Side) This attack sends Sebastian darting forward with outrageous speed. He says "WHOA!" during this attack. Fire Butler (Up) Sebastian charges power while being surrounded by flames, and then he flies in the direction inputted on the D-pad or Analog Stick while shouting "THUNDER!". Butler Bomb (Down) If Sebastian is in midair when using this move, he slams to the ground with a butt-stomp. If he's on the ground doing this, he will leap forward diagonally before performing the butt-stomp. Tank Buster (Hyper Smash) At the beginning of this Hyper Smash, Sebastian says "Personally, I prefer the air!", performs a very high jump, and summons a large war tank that resembles the Landmaster that Fox uses, except it is colored green instead of blue. While powerful, this make has somewhat slow turning, driving backwards a short distance before actually whirling around (17%); and has the slowest falling speed, but not as slow as Fox's Landmaster. If an opponent is tackled by the tank, they will generally take 15% damage (depending on the speed), and each cannon blast deals 17%. Its biggest drawback is low jet speed, making it much harder to Star KO by hovering upwards. This Hyper Smash lasts 14 seconds. Super Sebastian! (Final Smash) Sebastian says "Super..." and when he transforms, he shouts "SEBASTIAN!!!" and gains the ability to fly around the stage at an incredible speed. The transformation lasts for about 15 seconds (though this can be extended by ramming into opponents and other things that can take damage, causing him to freeze for a moment), and, while Sebastian is transformed, he is completely invincible. Victory Animations #Sebastian wipes his face, then turns around and points while saying "This is no way for a young lady to behave!". #Sebastian puts hand on forehead and says "You're good, but I'm better!" while shaking his head. #*Sebastian puts hand on forehead and says "Truly splendid, Miss Lili." while shaking his head. (Lili victories only) #Sebastian corkscrews in the air, says "I think you could use more training.", flips forward, and then sits on the ground in a pose. On-Screen Appearance Sebastian gets out of a car and it drives off as he says "I think you need to learn some manners, my friend.". Special Quotes *Already making friends with Ms. Lili, are we? (When fighting Asuka) *A warmup with you won't be too bad. (When fighting Lili) *Can't we talk about your lifestyle for once? (When fighting Tira) Trivia *Sebastian's only line in Lili's Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection ending returns in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as Sebastian's victory quote against Lili. *Tekken Tag Tournament 2 was Sebastian's first full playable appearance, but he spoke French, his native language, in that game. Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the first game where he is playable AND speaks English. *Sebastian shares his English voice actor with Gen and Rawk Hawk. *Sebastian shares his Japanese voice actor with Bishamon. *Sebastian is one of the nine console time-release characters to be included in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The others are AncientOgre, Angel, Dr. Bosconovitch, Kunimitsu, Michelle, Miharu, Unknown, and, as a Bonus Costume for Lee, Violet. *Tira, the Misguided Angel of Death, is Sebastian's Super Smash Bros. Tourney rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney